Social networks allow a user to create a page to post pictures, stories, events, news, questions, answers, documents and the like. The user would invite friends or followers to view and/or respond to these postings. These systems, however, do not provide a method for a user to initiate an individual or group related greetings. For example, a person celebrating his/her birthday may receive greetings in the form of cards in the mail, email, social media notifications as different times. Responding to each form of greeting is a time consuming effort.